This invention relates to a device for use in securing a thread. It is particularly intended for use in securing threads in surgery, and more particularly in surgery carried out using an endoscope, notably a flexible endoscope.
It has hitherto proved difficult to secure threads by knotting during flexible endoscopy. In effect, the surgeon is operating down a single longitudinally extending channel, and in endeavouring to tie a knot the surgeon encounters the problem that an effective knot generally requires the application of force along a direction transverse to the channel of the endoscope. The present invention aims to provide a solution to that problem.